WARRIORSCATS
by GreenspireTC
Summary: Kennedy is a simple girl, but when a bully attacks her, how will she deal with it?


Rain battered the windows in Ms. Cay's 7th grade class. The day was long and dark. Everyone around Kennedy let out a moan as Ms. Cay went on about medicine. Personally, Kennedy loved it, the healing and magic of plants, but today was cold and boring, dragging along like a two-legged dog. Kennedy glances through the bending glass, through the rain and gray sky, passed the playground, towards the trees. The forest shivered in the wind, swaying, letting the wind take control. Kennedy looked at the bottom of the trees, where small bushes and shrubs lived. As she did, she noticed movement. It pulled at her attention, making her wonder.

"Ms. Tangle-lich, what was the rare plant I just named? -lich?!", Ms. Cay growled, spitting out her name as if she had peanut butter holding her tongue to the roof of her wicked mouth. She looked at Kennedy with a evil look.

"Um…," Kennedy sputtered "Ah… Miracle plant?" her body showed all signs of her being nervous. She looked down at her desk, hoping to death that she was right. She hated being a slacker, or a bad listener, or whatever. She loved to look smart and strong.

"Yes, that is correct, I am glad you were listening." Ms. Kay said with a clap of approval. Kennedy looked up from her desk, happy she wasn't wrong. _Yes_, she thought_, I am awesome_. Ms. Cay let out a squeak as she looked at the clock, "Time for you to go." she relays, "Pack up and head to the dorms or wherever..." Kennedy rushes out and heads to her room. She drops her notebook on the bed, and watches as her pencil rolls out and falls to the floor. Ignoring it, she walks down to the lunch room and picks up a snack.

"Hello KK!" a familiar voice shout behind her. Kennedy turns and returns the greeting with a smile. Her friend Kate stands behind her, she was also her room mate. Kate was tall with dark hair, and she loved it. Today her hair was draped over one shoulder, covering the thin straps of her shirt. Her shirt fell just above her knees and her high heels clicked as she ran up to Kennedy. Kate stumbled forward and fell on Kennedy, knocking her in to another girl. Kennedy and Kate laughed, hard and long. They got up, still laughing and started to leave.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, knocking me over and thinking you can get away with it?!" shouted a long time enemy, Savannah. _Uh-oh_ thought Kennedy, hoping no one could hear the loud thumps of her heart, as she takes a large gulp of guilt.

"Meet me in the courtyard in an hour!" Savannah spat, evilly, "Or else!" She turned and walked away. Kennedy her heart jump and skidded to a stop. Kate's face was pale and green. She turned toward Kennedy and gulped.

"You're on your own." she muttered, and ran towards their room. Kennedy's eyes followed Kate with anger, _what kind of friend does that_, she asks herself. Tears stained her face as she muttered, "Good-bye old friend." Anger bubbled into fear, her blood swirled, turning her face a light pink.

_Chapter 2_

Kennedy stumbled out of the school and into the courtyard. She watched as Emily and Jessie Rushed towards her, and reached for her. She yelped in pain as they drag her towards Savannah. Savannah cracked her knuckles, letting the sharp pops get under Kennedy's skin. She looks deep into Kennedy's eyes, as if to look into her soul, smiling as she lifts her arm. She releases it with a powerful blow, knocking Kennedy to her feet. Kennedy squeaks, out of breath, as the hands, holding her, tighten. She gasps for air, choking on a gaping pain that surged through her. A sharp pain grabs her stomach, as Savannah shoves her fist at her. Kennedy tries to break free, kicking anything she can. She drops to her knees, and everything goes black.

_Chapter 3_

Jayfeather gasps at the beaten cat, that lies before him. She gasps for air, puking blood with every breath. _Where am I_, his mind shouts, thundering through out his head, _who is she_? He looks for something to help her with.

"What medicine cat that can't take pressure, that is mouse-brained!" He mutters rushing towards where the camp should be. He looks down toward the abandon camp, questioning the dream. A badger clawed out of the nursery, a lifeless cat in it jaws. He imagined a lifeless Sorreltail, still holding a lovely glance as her lifeless kits settled around her. He let out a mournful yowl as he glanced towards his lifeless kin all around him. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf in front of a lifeless Firestar. His golden fur stain with his blood and his grandchildren's fur. His mothers lie dead, together again, his "father" had protected his love the last time. He lets out a yowl, sorrow surges through him, fueling him. He leaps toward the badger, clawing the kit from its jaws and shoving it into a branch. It squeals in pain as the stick perses its black skin. Blood swells up and bursts from the gash.

Jayfeather was never much of a fighter, but he wanted the creature to pay so badly. He heard a rustling behind him and, out of fear, pushed the stick farther into the badger. He watched as it fell dead at his feet, and spun around to see his follower. He was surprised to see Spottedleaf and Yellowfang. They stared at him with shock, and his knees gave in. He stared at them, and they looked deep into his frightened eyes. Spotted leaf trotted up, and pushed up against him.

"Poor angel," she said, and looked at Yellowfang, "it is going to be okay." She let out a soothing purr and stroked his fur, which was muddy and cold. He closed his eyes and tried to wake up. She whispered to him, "She is the one, go find her. Things aren't always what they seem."

The smell of flesh greeted him, a mouse lay, lifeless at his feet. "Good morning!" said Briarlight, she prodded him in the side, with her good leg. He could feel worry come from her in waves, masked by a smile. Even if he could see her, he knew she was probably trying to ask something.

"Okay, spit it out, what's wrong?" he purred, " Did the kits do something, again?" he imaged him fur covered in mud or berry juice. She sat, kind-of and looked at him, his pelt flinched under her sharp, questioning stare.

" Last night you cried out, more than once. You looked scared, and you mumbled the weirdest things. I sat with you all night, trying to calm your ruffled fur." She shook, the memories strong and awful. He felt bad for her, he did realized she cared so much. He walked over to her and purr.

" Thank you, I am sorry for all that," he purred, " you're brave for staying with me, I appreciate that. I just had a bad dream, everyone has them.". She shuddered, breathing deeply. " You're welcome." she sighed "What was the dream about? You don't have to tell me.", she turned toward him. He shudder at the thought of all the lifeless bodies, friends, family, and clan mates. He began to cry again, letting the story flood from his gaping jaws. She stroked him with her paw, letting him calm. He let his fur settle and listen to Briarlight as she pushed the mouse towards him. He let the warmth melt in his mouth, and purred, it felt good to be home, with living, breathing clan mates.

_Chapter 4_

Kennedy awoke to her bullies looking at her with evil looks. She crawled, trying to get away. They followed, slowly, letting her get a head start. Kennedy stood, wiping the blood from her nose and shirt. Her throat was dry and swollen. Her legs barely held her battered body, and her arm were red, where they had been held. She skirted the playground, weaving in and out of obstacles. She reached the woods and looked back. The group followed closely, but were still behind, quite a ways. When they crept closer, she turned and pushed into the woods. Thorns left scars as she ran and the branches whipped her, leaving bruises, pushing reality into the now. Memories of such pain bubbled up leaving a gaping regret and a pulsing guilt.

Hands grab her and she stops, unable to move. Green wraps around her, her body begins to glow, a pulsating blue green. The hands squeak and let go. Kennedy lets go, dropping to her knees. She watches the girls, scared and confused, here lay a girl small and beaten, glowing like the moon above. They turn, about to run, but she stops, the glowing fades and they are left in the dark of the forest. They look at her and she slips into a deep darkness.


End file.
